harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mateo Maximoff (Scopatore)
(mother) † *Carmela Maximoff (stepmother) *Pietro Maximoff (stepbrother) *Marco Maximoff (stepbrother) *Wanda Maximoff (half-sister) *Marya Krum (half-sister) *Gabrielle Maximoff (wife) *Crystalia Maximoff II (daughter) *Natalia Maximoff (daughter) *Stella Maximoff (niece) *Santino Maximoff (nephew) *Fleur Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Luna Maximoff (niece) *Donatello Maximoff (nephew) *Vittoria Maximoff (niece) *Fedor Krum (brother-in-law) *Daniel Krum (nephew) *Franka Krum (niece)|image = |job = *Mercenary (1995–2003) *Professor of Defence at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic}} Mateo Django Maximoff (b. 9 September, 1975) was a Romanian pure-blood wizard who attended the Carpathian School of Magic in Romania from 1984 to 1994. Only biological son of esteemed author Antoine Maximoff and his socialite wife, Crystalia, Mateo lost his mother at the age of four to an unknown disease. After his father remarried, relations between Mateo and his new step-family were cold, with him even refusing to attend the same school as the new Maximoffs and instead insisting that he be allowed to go to school in Carpathia back in his home country of Romania. Throughout his school years, Mateo mostly kept to himself, his demeanor being that of a cold, lone individual. He was picked on for most of his education which forged his passion for the Dark Arts and spellcrafting. Forsaking any extra-curricular activities including Quidditch, Chess and such, he buried himself in his studies. However, his loneliness eventually ended when he befriended Hungarian-born student Nicolas Mihalios. Unfortunately, a Quidditch accident during their ninth year took his life and Mateo was driven deep into depression, almost failing that year; not to mention nearly killing another student after a sly remark was made about his deceased friend. However, with the help of his family, he was able to climb out of depression and finish his last year. After his schooling, Mateo began to rebuild his relationship with his family. He attended the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament in order to support his stepbrother, Pietro, who was the champion for New Alexandria. Throughout his post-schooling years, he had become acquainted with the Delacour family through his stepbrother's engagement, and worked as a mercenary in the meantime, even being employed by the Delacours themselves. He eventually formed a relationship with Gabrielle Delacour, the youngest of Alain Delacour's daughters and his sister-in-law through his stepbrother Pietro's marriage. The pair married in 2005 and had two daughters, Crystalia Amelia and Natalia Lidia Maximoff. He returned to his post as the Professor of Defence at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which he previously briefly occupied from 2002-2003 as part of his job to protect Gabrielle. Biography Early Life (1975 - 1984) Mateo Django Maximoff was born to Antoine and Crystalia Maximoff in the early hours of September 9, 1975 in the magical village of Norocstat, Romania. His father being a successful author, his family was rather wealthy, although Mateo always hated going to extravagant gatherings, instead preferring his peace and quiet. In 1980, his mother; Crystalia, was afflicted with a disease that slowly ate away at her magic. On August 18, his mother slipped into a magically-starved coma, and the decision was made to euthanize her on August 24. This loss affected him greatly, never truly getting over her death. His father then married Carmela De Santa, a widow who had two sons of her own. Mateo became very bitter towards his father, thinking he was trying to replace his deceased mother. Ignoring his father's insistence that he wasn't replacing her, Mateo refused to even be civil towards his step-family. Although initially meant to attend the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment; after figuring out his stepbrothers were going there, he refused to attend the school and insisted that he be allowed to attend the Carpathian School of Magic in his birth country of Romania. Carpathian School of Magic (1984 - 1994) Early years Mateo enrolled in the Carpathian School of Magic in 1984 at the age of nine. Almost from the beginning, Mateo was known to be reclusive; didn't talk to anybody he didn't have to, never said more than a few words if you struck up a conversation with him, and forsworn every extracurricular activity in favour of his studies. Unfortunately, he was routinely bullied; just as much as target practice for wizards who wanted to show off their magical ability as comic relief for stuck up jerks who believe Mateo should be punished for simply existing. In response to routinely getting attacked, Mateo began experimenting with the Dark Arts in his spare time. Mastering the Disillusionment Charm, Mateo would sneak into the restricted section of the School Library after hours, and routinely checked out books on Dark spells. Although initially studying minor Dark jinxes and hexes, by his fourth year, Mateo had begun to experiment with minor Curses, however wouldn't use any while defending himself against being attacked. Even though Mateo was at the top of his class in defence and would hold his own when attacked outside of classes by bullies, he often ended up in the hospital wing due to the fact that he was outnumbered by the attacking wizards. Disowning his family Although Mateo had opted to stay at Carpathia during the holidays, he did return home during the Summer, where he would mostly stay in his room or outside where he would continue his magical studies. One day during the summer before his fifth year, unbeknownst to him, his father had spied on Antoine while he was practicing Dark spells outside. When Mateo had returned late that night, Antoine was still up and confronted his son about his whereabouts. When promptly telling him that he was simply studying, his father petrified him and took his book bag and looked inside, only to be shocked at its contents which included various textbooks on Dark spells and charms. Enraged, Antoine had demanded to know why he would shame his family name by turning Dark. Mateo's pride had stopped him from telling his father the truth about his life at school, so he simply yelled back various reasons why knowing the Dark Arts is paramount in countering it. The shouting match had woken up the entire house, which contained his entire family including Mateo's aunt and uncle, except Pietro, who was spending the night at his a friend's house. Mateo began accusing his father of favouring his stepchildren instead of his own flesh and blood and stormed upstairs towards his room. Mateo packed his bags and stomped right through the crowd of awoken family members downstairs and disappeared in the green flames in the fireplace without uttering a single word, leaving the entire house speechless. Mateo flood to Norocstat and used what little money he had to book a room at the Screeching Devil Inn. To sustain himself, Mateo successfully convinced the bar owner to employ him for the summer. Mateo had worked hard, taking any overtime available and sometimes working until the early morning hours. Both in exchange for his hard work and sympathy for Mateo's unfortunate position, the Inn owner, Mander Popescu, gave him his own room at the Inn, allowing him to stay for as long as he needed, so much as he continued working for him. Meeting Nicolas Mihalios and delving deeper into Dark Magic When school started back up, Carpathia was met with a new student; Nicolas Mihalios, a Hungarian from the Corvinus Academy of the Magical Arts who was expelled from his original school due to him nearly killing a student in retaliation for his connection with a group of students who bullied his little brother. Unfortunately for him, the student he beat within an inch of his life was from a well-connected family, and succeeded in getting Nicolas kicked out of Corvinus. The two became friends and Mateo began to quickly appreciate having someone to talk to instead of occluding himself. The two best friends were inseparable, with Mateo becoming all around a more pleasant person. Whenever Mateo was attacked by the school's bullies, Nicolas was right there with him and more often than not they kept the attacking wizards at bay. In his off time, Mateo continued his studies in the Dark Arts, though kept it from Nicolas. He modified the diffindo charm and created a Dark cutting curse; Caeva, that was so powerful it had the ability to cut down thick trees in the Carpathian forest, and in theory, could decapitate any body part of a human being. He recorded the curse in his journal, but fearing its power, had sworn off its use against anybody unless absolutely necessary. Mateo continued with his experiments in spellcrafting, creating a powerful healing and mending spell to counter Caeva's destructiveness and another Dark curse; Milescindo, which created several cuts all over the body. Later on in his eighth year, Mateo discovered several books on Blood Magic. Intrigued by this new discovery, he began researching and writing notes on the topic. The only experiment he had done was the creation of a wand with the magical core consisting of blood. Mateo carefully researched the subject, compiling a lot of notes before attempting the feat. Unfortunately, Mateo's notes were a little off and the experiment backfired, causing Mateo to be nearly decapitated by magical backlash. After the incident, Mateo threw all books on the subject into the fire and hid his notes away. Nicolas' death and spiral into depression Nicolas and Mateo's friendship came to an abrupt end on 4 May, 1993, when a Quidditch match between Carpathia and Durmstrang took place as part of the European Junior Quidditch Championship. Nicolas was chosen for the team as its Seeker, having shown great skill during pick-up Quidditch matches in school. Mateo watched his best friend play every game in the EJQC, and was very amused when Nicolas lit his Corvinus school flag on fire in front of the Hungarian crowd after brutally crushing the Corvinus Quidditch team. During the match between Carpathia and Durmstrang, the weather had been terrible. Rain was pouring on the players and the Quidditch pitch floor was entirely laced with mud. In addition to the rain, lightning had been striking down all over the pitch. While Nicolas was racing Viktor Krum for the snitch, he was struck by lightning and fell off his broom, his limp body falling hundreds of feet to the ground. Mateo, who was sitting with Nicolas' girlfriend; Nadia and Nicolas' little brother, Alex, could not believe his eyes as he saw Nicolas fall. He immediately jumped out of his seat and levitated himself to the ground. He sprinted to tend to Nicolas, and was joined by a crowd of healers. He watched in vain as the Healers failed to resuscitate him, and Nicolas was pronounced dead. After hearing this, Mateo became inconsolable, having to be dragged away from his body by several people. Nicolas' death had derailed Mateo, and he rapidly sunk into depression. He attended Nicolas' funeral in Hungary, where he spoke admirably of him and comforted Nadia in the aftermath of his loss. When he went back to school, Mateo wouldn't pay attention to his studies, barely spoke and was only seen outside of classes getting food and then going straight back to his dormitory. Many people comforted him after the loss and even the people who usually bullied him kept their distance; everyone but Dragomir Dumitru. Drago had caught up with Mateo during dinner one night, and made an insensitive comment about Nicolas' death, claiming him to be "so useless that he couldn't hold a broom properly". Fury overcame him, and Mateo used the Caeva curse, cleaving Drago's left arm clean off at the shoulder in front of the entire Hall of Hospodars. Mortified, Mateo quickly fled the scene and hid in the nearby forest. Drago's bleeding was stopped but they could not reattach his arm without knowing the counter curse. He was approached by the school's Deputy Headmistress, who convinced him to help Drago, despite the student's unsavory reputation. Mateo agreed, and he reattached Drago's arm to his body, giving him full use of the limb. However, when Drago regained consciousness, he warned him that should he do anything to antagonize him, Mateo would kill him. After the incident with Drago, Mateo was exempt from any and all assignments for the rest of the year and was given extra time to grieve over the loss. Mateo returned to the Screeching Devil and was prepared to return to work, but Popescu had ordered him to take time off. Reluctantly, Mateo had stopped working at the Inn, though didn't drown himself in studying like expected. Instead, Mateo took to drinking and women as a way to get over the loss of his best friend. However, one day, Mateo was greeted with a surprise visit by his father, Antoine. He immediately invited him in and they spoke for hours; Mateo was grateful that he had returned to speaking terms with his father. Antoine had been informed of recent events by the Deputy Headmistress, who was an old friend of his, and offered Mateo a chance to come back home. Although expressing his desire to return, he wasn't so sure that the rest of the Maximoffs would be so eager to make amends. Antoine had asked him to at least try, and Mateo agreed. Atonement and graduation from Carpathia Mateo had returned home by apparating into the front lawn, where his stepmother was tending the garden. Hearing the crack of apparition, she had turned around to find Mateo standing there. All it took was Mateo saying "hi mom" before she tearfully sprinted towards him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Overcome with emotion, Mateo had broken down in tears and profusely apologized for "being a prick". She led him inside, where he saw Pietro, who after a few words, embraced the Romanian. Marco, however, went ballistic, and yelled at Mateo, telling him he "had some balls to show up here after what he did". Pietro tried to calm his brother down, but he simply stormed off after seeing how glad everybody else was to see Mateo come back home. Excluding Marco, Mateo had successfully reconciled with his family and they moved him back home. Although the relationship between him and Marco remained tense for some time, his stepbrother eventually forgave him. Thanks to his family helping him heal, Mateo returned to Carpathia for his final year, where he quickly noticed that most of the student body looked at him oddly and that no bully, not even Dragomir Dumitru, would dare attack him, nor even speak to him. Mateo and Pietro would write to each other every week and his academic position returned to the top. Mateo graduated from Carpathia in 1994 at the top of his year. He would later describe his time there as devoid of any joy (with a few exceptions) and recalls his decision to attend the school as the biggest mistake of his life. Later Life (1994 - 2017) Triwizard Tournament Pietro was chosen to be the champion for New Alexandria for the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Beauxbatons. He implored Mateo to come and cheer him on, to which he did. He traveled to Beauxbatons Hiding from the Sons of Grindelwald Not long after the wedding, the Sons of Grindelwald threatened the Delacour family. Fearing for his wife and children, Alain began thinking of ways to hide his family. Mateo stepped up and offered to shelter the Delacours in his house in Romania, which was already under the Fidelius charm. Alain agreed and Apolline, Fleur and Gabrielle were placed in his house while Pietro and Marco joined up with an Auror task force created to track down and kill the leader of the Sons of Grindelwald. Although Mateo wished to go with them, Pietro implored him to be the last line of defence for the Delacour family in case the hiding place was breached. Mateo spent the next three weeks at his house in Romania protecting the Delacours while his step-brothers hunted down the Sons of Grindelwald and Alain Delacour did everything he could to aid them. During this time, Mateo and Gabrielle found solace from the situation in each other as they conversed a lot during their time in hiding and bonded during the weeks in hiding. Gabrielle surprised Mateo by conversing with him in Romanian, with Mateo correcting each and every mistake she made, no matter how small, frustrating the Veela but amusing the Romanian. Mateo, along with Gabrielle, also had to comfort Fleur as she spent nearly the entire time worrying about Pietro. Guarding Gabrielle Delacour In early 2002, Apolline Delacour feared that a political rival would put one of her daughters in danger to one up them in the political scene in France. Fleur was less of a worry as she was an adult, married to Pietro and could take care of herself; however Pietro was still notified to keep an eye out for Fleur's safety. Mateo's stepbrother was initially approached with being Gabrielle's bodyguard, but his commitments to his own teaching position at the European Magical University made him decline and instead, pointed towards Mateo. As Mateo had been working in the mercenary trade for quite some time, Apolline presented him with a contract to be Gabrielle's bodyguard. Mateo accepted the contract, but refused the money, stating that he cared too much for Gabrielle's safety to worry about galleons. Although the Delacours admired his humbleness, they deposited the galleons in his vault anyway. Madam Maxime was notified of the contract and agreed to help the Delacours. Mateo would become Beauxbatons' new Defence Professor while his predecessor would retire under the cover of his wife falling ill. He surprised Gabrielle at the Welcoming Feast on the first day of school. Mateo proved to be a very popular teacher with both the students and staff, save for Charms professor Jean-Sébastien Chretien, who developed quite a rivalry with the new professor, which instantly put him on Mateo's radar. A former champion dueler, Chretien bragged about his exploits daily and had been after Mateo's teaching position ever since he began teaching at Beauxbatons. This put Chretien on Mateo's radar and made sure that the Charms professor didn't spend any more time with Gabrielle than absolutely necessary. Sometime near Christmas during dinner, Gabrielle was approached by a team of supposed French Aurors. They asked the Veela to accompany them to ask some questions, but Mateo put a stop to it, pointing out various flaws in their disguise and outing them as impostors, leading to a viscous duel breaking out in the Main Hall. After stunning and binding the impostors, they were given to the real French Aurors and interrogated, giving them the name of their employer; Augustin Montague, a prominent pure-blood politician and one of the most powerful men in magical France. Montague had been the leader of the political opposition and was hoping to usurp Alain Delacour as Minister for Magic. When the information was released, Montague used his influence to keep him out of prison, but the ensuing scandal destroyed his political aspirations and he was kicked out of the Ministry. In late June, Mateo was kidnapped by mercenaries hired by Montague. He was kept in a cellar of an abandoned household in the French countryside and routinely tortured for three days as punishment for ruining Montague's plans. Mateo was eventually found by French Aurors and taken to a hospital, where he spent a week recovering from the torturous experience at the hands of the mercenaries. Montague was eventually arrested and imprisoned. Mateo was in a coma for a week after his rescue; by his side, Gabrielle refused to leave him, citing her love for him and the need to Return to Romania and the Independence Day Ball Mateo, at the insistence of Pietro, was invited to the South Italian Minister Roberto Vicenzu's Independence Day Ball at his manor in Sicily. Mateo was initially planning to decline the invitation, citing the Ball requiring a date. However, upon hearing this, Gabrielle jumped took advantage of the situation and offered to accompany him to the ball as friends. Mateo agreed, oblivious to her feelings for him, and attended the Ball with the young Veela on his arm. The Ball went smoothly, and Mateo and Gabrielle had fun dancing and socializing with others. During one of the last songs, the pair danced slowly while making conversation and Mateo had asked why her allure had not affected anybody. She explained that when a Veela falls in love, their natural allure subsides, and when prompted by Mateo, proceeded to describe the person she was in love as a tall, Romanian wizard with curly black hair, hazel eyes and the most adorable smile. Mateo instinctively leaned over and kissed her, but fled the Hall after realizing what he did, which brought Gabrielle to the brink of tears. After some coercion by Pietro, Mateo returned and asked to speak with Gabrielle outside, where he proceeded to air out his reasons of reluctance regarding pursuing a relationship. After being convinced that she didn't care about his age or past history, he relented and the two began a relationship, consummating it the same night. A week after the Ball, Mateo was visited by Madam Maxime. She informed him that the Defence post was still open for him if he wished to return. Although he very much wanted the job, he declined, citing his newfound relationship with Gabrielle which infringed on Beauxbatons' policy of fraternization which clearly stated that romantic relations between staff and students was prohibited. Although Maxime was a bit taken back, she accepted the news surprisingly well and hinted at the probability of the position being open after Gabrielle's graduation. Gabrielle's graduation, birthday and marriage proposal Over the course of the year, Mateo and Gabrielle hadn't seen each other very much as she was still finishing her final year at Beauxbatons; the couple only seeing each other only on holidays. Gabrielle finally graduated from Beauxbatons Academy in mid-2003 and Mateo took Gabrielle out for dinner in Paris to celebrate. Gabrielle's eighteenth birthday came in August and was a large celebration, attended by many of Gabrielle's friends and family. The feast took place at Delacour Manor in Southern France and was a great celebration until later in the night. George St. Clair, one of Gabrielle's best friends who was deeply in love with her, attended the party as well and got into a confrontation with Mateo over Gabrielle's affections. He exclaimed that Mateo did not deserve to be with her and that she belonged with him instead. At this, Mateo laughed so hard he began to tear up. Enraged, George began throwing hexes at Mateo, who blocked all of them with ease until Pietro showed up to defend his step-brother. George was backed up by two of his classmates while Marco came and brandished his wand as well. No fight ensued as Gabrielle came and broke up the confrontation. Mateo witnessed a screaming match between her and George, with Gabrielle angrily reiterating to him about how she told him time and time again that she can't love him like he loves her and that she is totally and irrevocably in love with Mateo. George, enraged, cussed out Gabrielle and apparated out of the Manor. Gabrielle broke down crying, but before Mateo could go and comfort her, she stormed to her room. As the Delacours ushered out the guests of the party, Mateo found Gabrielle in her room. Ignoring her pleas for him to go away, he unlocked the door to her bedroom and proceeded to try and calm her down, however he only succeeded in making her cry harder and blaming herself for pushing away her best friend. He then pulled out a box, got down on one knee and proposed to Gabrielle. She accepted and her tears quickly turned into tears of joy as she gave him a bone-crushing hug. Carpathian School of Magic Class of 1994 reunion 2004 marked the ten-year anniversary of Mateo's graduation from the Carpathian Academy of Magic. Mateo hadn't thought about the event, as he had no desire to see his past tormentors again. It wasn't until Gabrielle had taken the liberty of fetching Mateo's mail one day that she saw a letter from Carpathia. When asked what the school would want with him, Mateo brushed off the question, snatched the letter from Gabrielle's hand and attempted to throw it into the fire, only to be petrified by Gabrielle and have the letter opened and read right in front of him. Although Gabrielle understood why Mateo was quick to discard the letter, she tried convincing him to attend. Although he refused each and every time she tried telling him to go, he eventually accepted when she offered to go with him. When Mateo and Gabrielle arrived at the mansion where the event was being held, the two, Mateo in particular, was getting looks from everybody outside. Mateo had thought of turning back, but Gabrielle simply held his arm tighter to prevent him from leaving. When the couple burst through the doors of the ballroom, silence filled the air. It was painfully evident that nobody expected Mateo to show up, not the least with a Veela accompanying him. Mateo had suggested to Gabrielle that they should just leave the party, but she firmly stated that they are staying. The first person he talked to after arriving was one of the few classmates he ever had that made an effort to get to know him; Natalia Romanova. Things went rather well; Mateo introduced Gabrielle as his fiancée with Natalia complimenting how Mateo turned out despite his poor time at school, though things went rather sour when Drago entered the scene. While Mateo and his fiancée were talking to Natalia, Drago came up and kissed her, saying "how are you enjoying the evening darling?". This, understandably, confused Mateo and he simply stared at Drago with pure hatred in his eyes, being met with a fearful Drago once he realized who Natalia was talking to. Drago slowly backed away from the table and quickly scurried from the room. After he left, Mateo angrily inquired as to "what that was all about". Natalia calmly explained that she and Drago had married not long after graduation, much to Mateo's fury. Although Natalia tried to explain that Drago has changed, Mateo pointed out that he had never received an apology; Drago hadn't even spoken a word to him since the day Mateo nearly killed him. At this point, a crowd was gathering around to witness the shouting match while Gabrielle desperately tried to calm her fiancé down. Mateo began pulling people from the crowd whom he knew for a fact were victims of Drago's bullying and asked them whether or not Drago had apologized for his actions, all of them replying negatively. Mateo later said that his biggest regret wasn't attending Carpathia, but rather not allowing Drago to die after cutting his arm off with the Caeva curse, earning him a backhanded slap from Natalia. Thankfully, Gabrielle stopped Mateo before he retaliated. Gabrielle dispersed the crowd around them and accompanied Mateo to the bar, where they each ordered a glass of wine. Natalia meanwhile went outside to search for her husband. Mateo was still angry about the previous revelation but Gabrielle coerced him into speaking with his other former schoolmates. After catching up with a few of his former classmates, Gabrielle ushered Mateo to the dance floor. The two twirled perfectly with the music, catching the eye of everybody in the ballroom. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: As a victim of frequent bullying and attacks while at school, Mateo fostered a desire to overpower his enemies, leading him to become intrigued by the Dark Arts. Mateo had mastered many spells from the Dark Arts' vast arsenal of magic and by his ninth year, had not only knowledge of most spells short of the torture curse and had created several Dark jinxes, hexes and curses, and would employ its use against his attackers during his years at Carpathia. * Spell creation: As a student at Carpathia, Mateo had created several useful spells. Some spells of his creation include the Milescindo and Caeva curses, and the healing spells Vulnerus Purgo and Emendo Membrum, the latter being a mending spell for use in healing damage cause by Caeva's destructiveness. * Flying/Quidditch: On a broomstick, Mateo was an adequate flyer, and although he never took a particular interest in the game, Mateo would cheer on his favourite team or player during Quidditch games to show his support. The few times he has played Quidditch, Mateo has proven that can hold his own as a Keeper. Relationships Family Gabrielle Delacour Mateo met Gabrielle first when she was only eight years old at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic during the Triwizard Tournament, which Pietro Maximoff was competing in as the champion for New Alexandria. They only briefly met when their parents introduced their families to each other, though Mateo and Gabrielle's parents frequently socialized with each other, so Gabrielle would see Mateo quite a bit. She could never talk to him because she was so shy and would run and hide when Mateo would catch her looking at him. As Mateo and Gabrielle's respective siblings; Pietro and Fleur, were engaged, the two saw each other a lot as Mateo frequently took trips to Delacour Manor with Pietro in order to plan various parts of the wedding as he was chosen as a groomsman. Mateo also saw Gabrielle when both the Maximoff and Delacour families spent the summer of 1997 at Pietro's godfather's mansion in Greece. Mateo had talked a lot with her during that time and the two became friends. Before Pietro and Fleur's wedding, Mateo was informed that he would walk with Gabrielle down the aisle. As Gabrielle was still a young Veela, she still had the same appearance as she did when they first met, that of a little girl, so Mateo was disappointed with having to walk "a child" down the aisle. However, once Mateo arrived to Greece for the actual ceremony, he was surprised to find out that Gabrielle had grown and had the appearance of a young woman, even though she was only twelve. This caused Mateo to develop a bit of a crush on the Veela and would sometimes get flustered when she would speak to or be close to him. When the Delacours were threatened by the Sons of Grindelwald not long after Pietro and Fleur's wedding, Mateo hid Gabrielle and her family in his house in Romania, which was under the Fidelius charm; Pietro being the secret-keeper. Mateo protected them while Pietro and Marco joined an Auror task force to track down the leader of the Sons of Grindelwald. During the weeks that they were in hiding, Mateo and Gabrielle bonded closely, each finding comfort from the situation in each other's company. During this time, Gabrielle's crush turned into genuine love for him, however Mateo remained oblivious to the fact. Dragomir Dumitru Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:1975 births Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Romanians Category:Carpathian School of Magic Students Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Maximoff family (Scopatore) Category:Beauxbatons Academy professors Category:Professors